Another World Conference
by Leaping Leo The Lion
Summary: After being forgotten one too many times, Canada takes his revenge by getting help in the form of fangirls!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing for hetalia ^.^ soooo this came from a conversion I was having with a friend ^.^

Disclaimer Stuff - I don't own hetalia!

Have fun and sorry if it still has mistakes! I read it through and corrected what i though was wrong so there might still be mistakes ^.^

* * *

It was a mild day in London on the morning of the world conference. The location was suddenly changed after England couldn't remember where the conference was being held. After phoning a few other nations, in other words America (after five hours), Japan, and, after being shouted at by his boss, France, he discovered that nobody else could remember either. France did but England didn't really pay attention. England, then, rang up every country declaring that meeting will be held in London, much to the dismay of everyone else.

The curtains were currently drawn over the windows; the room was empty apart from a large wooden table; many chairs; a blond man setting up a video camera in the corner with a bear; and a large screen set up for projections.

"Alright Kumakiki, now we can start our revenge plan on England!" the man checked the camera. "They will see my wrath for forgetting me!" After performing final checks, he silently creped out the room to check on his other preparations.

A few hours later, nations started filing in, some carrying cases full of important information while others were tired from long, last minute flights. The first person to enter was England. He went around the table, checking chairs were in place and distributing glasses full of water to each place. He, then, opened the curtains, missed the carefully placed benches, turned on the projector and sat down. He missed the camera in the corner as his back was turned while he was making the room look nice so he won't have more people on his back for being untidy.

The meeting started with England giving some opening speech and then talking about his problems and stuff like that. Some countries tuned out immediately. One of which was Russia. He absentmindedly glanced out the window and, much to his surprise, there were girls on some oddly placed benches. Russia waved to them. Some of the girls screamed, others fainted on the spot. The ones that were awake waved back furiously.

"What the bloody hell was that? I think I heard screaming!"

"Mon cher, I think you might be imagining it. The stress is getting to you." France went over to England and placed an arm across his back to his shoulder. England threw the offending arm off and gave an angry glare to France.

"Russia? Who are waving at, aru?"

"The girls over there, da" Russia pointed to the unconscious fangirls lying in a pile on the wooden benches. China looked over to the girls just as they were waking up. They saw both China _and_ Russia looking to them and screaming could be almost immediately afterwards.

"Mon Dieu! Nobody told me that wonderful ladies were outside!" France ran to the window "Bonjour, my lovelies!" He blew kisses through the windows where the girls sat. The rabid fans grabbed at the air hopelessly trying to catch the pretend kisses.

England rushed forward and grabbed his ear. "Sit down you wanker, we still have a meeting to attend to!" The confusing events carried on throughout the meeting as the nations tried to get on with things and ignore the strange occurrences and random girls outside the safe confidents of the meeting room. No work was done, as normal. Of course, in the corner, Canada was sitting by his camera while smirking mischievously at his work.


	2. Chapter 2

*gasp* I wrote more! *more gasps* I MADE A PLOT! Okay...Moving on... I originally only wrote this as a oneshot from a random conversation i had but the reviews/ favourites were so nice, i wanted to write more ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia!

* * *

"Darn, I thought that would work for sure! How come they didn't freak out?" A blonde Canadian sighed and walked back to his hotel. The meeting was going to continue for the rest of the week so each day would get a new plan to wreck everything until England begged for forgiveness! He opened the door, walked in, put down his brief case secretly containing the camera and collapsed into a comfy chair. A small bear followed his owner inside and jumped onto his lap. He dropped a roll of paper he held in his mouth onto his owner's lap.

"Hmm? Kumashiko? What's this?" Canada unrolled the paper and saw it was a weirdly drawn map of the ventilation system. "So that's where you ran off to in the meeting. Well done boy" He rubbed behind the bear's ears and began to absent-mindedly stroke the bear's fur whilst forming a wicked plan.

A few hours later, a phone rang. The loud, shrill ringtone woke up the sleeping man and bear. Frowning, he reached to his phone and clicked the accept button. "Hello?" Canada was not in the mood for phone calls after being ripped away from lala-land.

"Mattie! Is that anyway to say hi to a friend? I heard about your little plan. West told me about your bear wandering around the room. He thought his foot was being ripped off! It was so funny! It was a good thing I was watching from the ceiling! The map is of the vents is mine! After all, how else am I supposed to get in and watch you guys fight! I have one for every conference room in every country!" An obnoxious voice spoke through the phone, rarely pausing to breathe.

"Gil, what do you want?" he tried to growl angrily but it was met with laughter on the other end.

"Lemme help. I can add a hint of awesome to your pranks! Plus, tomorrow is 'Annoy West Wednesday'!" Prussia began to whine so his awesome friend would give in. It worked, somewhat.

"Fine." A voice began to interrupt when Canada spoke again. "But, you must follow what i say! Okay?!"

"...Fine." Annoyed that he couldn't awesomely lead like the man he is, he hung up.

"Kumanero, he hung up..." Canada sighed one last time, put the phone down and got comfy so he could sleep again.

In the morning, Prussia went to Canada's hotel room (he found out which hotel and where through France) at the crack of dawn and began to knock the door constantly for five minutes. Soon, a grumpy Canadian came up to the door with a hockey stick and with a vicious bear at his heel. He was not a morning person nor was he a 'can deal with Prussia at five in the morning' person (the only person who is this type of person was Germany on a good day and his trio naturally). Once the two in the hotel room realised who assaulted the door, they reluctantly let him in.

They walked into the kitchen and sat in the chairs facing each other. Kumajirou jumped up to the table and sat in front of Canada glaring at Prussia. He glared back. Kumajirou yawned and fell asleep so he didn't have to look at him "Did you have to come so early? Did papa tell you were I'm staying?" Prussia laughed.

"Yes and yes, Francy Pantsy happily told me but i didn't mention anything else, just in case." He winked at Canada who just stared, still trying to wake up after being torn from the realms of sleep.

"We need to start early! Count yourself lucky, normally I start planning 'Annoy West Wednesdays' much earlier than this!"

"Prussia, its tuesday..." Prussia was silent for a few moments before deciding that it would be 'Annoy West Tuesday' instead.

"Gil, is everyday 'annoy Germany 'day?"

"Yanno, I never realised that!"

"Gil..." He sighed in frustration. 'He has too much time now anyway...If he used it constructively however...'

Canada rose from his chair and grabbed his notebook. Inside were doodles, occasional notes and his new plan.

"I called the girls from yesterday. We have their support again. Also, I went into the meeting room's cafe and took certain foods from there. England wouldn't use it anyway." He held up the map. "And this is what will happen..."


End file.
